


What Happened in the desert otherworld

by Cecil_Palmer_theradiohost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos cheated, Kevin is mentioned, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Palmer_theradiohost/pseuds/Cecil_Palmer_theradiohost
Summary: Carlos has a secret and has finally decided that Cecil deserves to know.





	What Happened in the desert otherworld

"Baby Im home are you here?" I ask.

"Yeah im in the living room. I need to talk to you so can you come here?"

“Hey, babe, what’s up. Are you okay?” I asked while walking into the living room. Yeah, I’m fine. But I need to tell you something and you might not like it.”

“Why wouldn’t I like it? You wouldn’t do anything that would warrant me getting mad.” I said confused.

“You know when I was trapped in the desert Otherworld?”

“Yes, I do. It was one of the worst things that had ever happened.” I said wondering why he would ask that.

“Well, when I was there I did something.”

“Yeah, you did a bunch of sciency stuff. I already know this. Why are you talking about it now?” I asked.

“ Im not talking about the science stuff I did. I’m talking about something much worse.”

“What did you do?” I asked him.

“I slept with Kevin. It only happened once and I regretted doing it right after it happened.”

“You cheated on me. And didn’t bother telling me till now. We got married. You have been lying to me all this time.” I yelled.

“No Cecil, please. I’m sorry.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that. How am I supposed to know if you’re lying or not? That you haven’t been lying to me this whole time. That you haven’t been lying when you said you loved me?” I asked angrily.

“Because I love you, Cecil. It was a mistake. I wouldn’t do it again I promise.”

“I think you need to leave,” I said.

“Cecil please.”

“Leave,” I said

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based off a role play from my tumblr


End file.
